


A weird summer - Dragon edition [ON HODLD]

by Pride_Frost



Series: Dragon edition [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Badass Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, But he gets a redemtion arc later, Dipper doesn't exist, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco will eventually return to Hogwarts, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Sister Mabel Pines, He will go through year three as a changed man (boy), Human Bill Cipher, Let's just admit it, Mabel Pines' Sweaters, Mabel and Draco learn how to be twins, Might add romance in the second part of this series if people want it, No Romance, Protective Mabel Pines, Protective Siblings, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sibling Bonding, at least not yet, eventually at least - Freeform, he's gay, she kicks ass, still a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Frost/pseuds/Pride_Frost
Summary: Draco runs away for the summer when he finds out he was going to spend it at his aunt's house in America. He ends up on a bus with his destination being Gravity Falls.Faking blood relation to a muggle girl, fighting magical creatures and saving the universe from a dream demon was not what Draco thought he would be doing during the summer.[ Dipper doesn't exist ]
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Ford Pines, Draco Malfoy & Mabel Pines, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Dragon edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692886
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. A Sister

The twelve year old groaned as he gripped his suitcase harder, playing with his necklace of the Deathly Hallows.  
“Remember now dear, aunt Helen,” his mother said, the boy mouthed ‘more like Helllen’ quietly. “will take good care of you during the summer. It is fortunate that she agreed to house you, so be grateful,” his mother continued. 

“Why can’t I just go to France with you and father?” the little boy complained for the fourth time that morning. His mother straightened his robes and held him by the shoulders, kissing him on the cheek.

“You’ll be fine, Draco. You will be back before you know it!” With a pat on the back and a masterful fake smile his mother shooed him into the fire place. “Now come on, America is waiting for you!” Draco groaned once more before he took some floo powder and sternly said “Oregon floo connection,” The next thing he knew he was stumbling out of a fireplace in a different country. 

The building he was in was empty and old, not many wizards lived in Oregon. Draco had been excited to return home after his second year at Hogwarts only to be told that he was going to live with his stuck up aunt. He had protested so much that his voice was hoarse for days on end but nothing had stopped his parents.  
His aunt was horrible, he had stayed with her once before. She didn’t let him do anything except reading or studying the whole time! She herself had practically avoided him as the plague, not that he minded that at least. But he wanted to do something this summer, not be stuck inside all the time! For Merlin's sake he was in another country, there was so much he could do! And to add salt on the wound his parents were going to France, doing all the things you can do there. 

Outside the door Draco could see a person with the Malfoy symbol on their robes, probably the servant that was sent to take him to Helen. The old goat couldn’t even pick him up herself. He glanced at the coins in his pocket and slowly a plan started to form.  
Outside this building was a muggle town, the building itself was protected with magic. His aunt wouldn’t be able to find him in the muggle world! He could run away, don’t go to his aunt, get her in trouble and all he had to do was exchange his money for muggle ones. He had enough for the summer on him, right? His mother made sure he always had a fortune on him in case he got into trouble, ... again. That’s a story not quite right for the moment.

Draco began stalking over to the bored looking man, tired too, probably by working for Helen Malfoy. Draco stopped before the man and held a hand up to stop him when the man was about to speak.  
“Do you have muggle money?” Draco asked. The man gave him a funny look and nodded. “Can I exchange some with you for wizard money, like, right now?”

“Why, you won’t be needing muggle money at Ms Malfoy’s abode,” 

“Well to be honest I would rather be at Mrs Malfoy’s abode,” Draco snapped at him. “But I can’t because mother wants to be alone with father. So instead I have decided to run away to the muggle world for the summer!” He proudly exclaimed, a fist to his chest and big grin covering his face. 

“Do you have a fever or something?” The man asked, clearly concerned for the child’s mental state. Though he quickly flashed back in his memory on how emotionless and cold Helen was all the time, running away from her would be a dream come true for anyone. “No never mind, we can go to the cash machine around here and i can take some money out, how much do you have on you?” 

“I have about 1000 Galleons,” Draco said, pulling out his enchanted bag of coins. They started to walk towards the cash machine and the man smiled. 

“That would be around $4800, give or take a few,” 

The rest of the process went smoothly. The man pulled out his own bag and Draco dumped all of his money into it. Then he put the dollars he got into his now empty bag. The man pointed towards a bus station close by he could wait at if he wanted further away from here. Exchanging goodbyes the man apparated away leaving Draco alone.  
“Finally, I can- uh, wait ... what do I do now?” The question was met with complete silence.  
“Running away is harder than I thought,”

Draco whistled an unfamiliar tune while he leaned against the bus sign. His luggage was laying discarded on the ground and Draco’s robe was thrown away. Muggles didn’t wear robes. His white dress shirt and black pants weren’t any better but he didn’t have any muggle clothes and these were the closest things to it at least.  
Draco stopped whistling when he saw a bus coming towards him, he quickly pulled a few dollars out of his bag and picked his suitcase up again. He had absolutely no idea how much money he should give or where he was going to jump off but he could improvise if need be. 

The bus stopped in front of him and the doors opened automatically making the little wizard jerk back. He stood there for a while before he carefully stepped onto the bus. He had never rode in a wizard bus before much less likely a muggle one. He gave the bus driver four twenties nervously, “Keep the change,” he said, hoping it was either enough or too much money. 

“I wouldn’t know what’s change, prob’ need to know where you going first, lad?” the bus driver said making Draco blush in embarrassment. He didn't know where he was going to go. Well he didn't even know what places there were close by.  
He nervously looked into the bus and saw only one passenger there, a young girl around his age with brown hair. She smiled at him when she noticed that he was staring.

"I'll just go wherever she's going," Draco said, pointing at the muggle girl to the bus driver. The man nodded and gave him back three twenties, 

"Gravity Falls then, laddie," he grumbled out. Draco nodded and walked passed him. The girl was practically jumping in her seat and wildly gesturing for him to sit next to her. She looked silly and goofy, definitely not someone the Slytherin would associate with normally, but he didn't know anything about Gravity Falls. Not even when he was arriving there. The girl would probably know a little more.  
He slowly sat down in the seat next to her and she squealed in excitement.  
There was a weird silence between them for a good few minutes before the girl held her hand out.

"I'm Mabel," the girl said, smiling. Draco noticed that the girl had weird metal things in her mouth. He switched from looking at her teeth and outstretched hand before reluctantly grabbing and shaking it. 

"I'm Draco Malfoy, it's a, uh, pleasure to meet you Mabel," he said as politely as he could manage. She squealed once more making Draco wince.  
“Well either way, I may have listened in on your conversation with the bus driver,” Mabel said so quickly that it took Draco some time to realise what she had said. “and, are you running away or something?” 

“Is it that obvious?” Draco asked. Mabel poked his puffed cheeks and nodded. 

She somehow looked even more excited now and Draco raised an eyebrow at her. “WELL, that’s great!” the girl said and Draco wondered if all muggles had no sanity or if it was just this girl. Suddenly the girl stopped and stroked her chin in though, “Wait you do have nowhere to go right?” she questioned and Draco nodded in confirmation. “Yes!” Mabel said, back to being excited. 

“What- Why’s that good?” he asked, more confused the more he interacted with the muggle. 

“Well my parents sent me to live with my uncle in Gravity Falls for the summer and I’ll be all alone. And what is this,” she said gesturing between them, “A homeless guy my age,” Draco tried to protest at that remark, “-just so happens to go to Gravity Falls too- This must be the beginning of something. You have nowhere to stay and I have, probably, a place to stay, we should totes’ live together during the summer!” She finished. And was it just Draco or did she just become one hundred more times confusing. 

“I don’t think your uncle would want two kids to take care of,” 

“No he wouldn’t mind, he’s going to take care of me isn’t he?”

“That’s different, you’re his niece and I’m just a stranger,” 

That got mabel thinking at least. The girl looked sad and in deep thought for so long that Draco though she would finally be quiet for good, but then she brightened up once more. “He barely remembers me, and my parents didn’t talk much about me to him sooo why don’t you just pretend to be my brother! He’s old, I don’t think he would know if he didn’t have a nephew or not,” 

Draco had to admit that the plan at least matched her personality, ‘weird with a dose of extra ‘what is this?!’ on the side’.  
“We look almost nothing alike,” he settled on instead of ranting about how impossible it would be to fake a close family member. He had tried that, twice. Mabel shook her head in disagreement. 

“We’re the same height, we both have adorable round faces and one of my parents have grey eyes so your eye colour is no probs,” 

Draco tugged a little on his hair, “One of your parents doesn't happen to have blond hair too?” he sneered.

“No, but-” Mabel opened her bag of stuff and started to rummage through it eventually pulling out a tube of something. “-I have hair dye!!” She started to look him up and down and then added, “You need it, you’re too pale. White skin, white hair, light eyes,” she suddenly gasped, “Are you a vampire?!” she questioned. 

“No, and why do you even have hair dye?” 

“I wanted to dye my hair during the summer,” she explained. “But they would notice if I came home with pink hair so I bought hair dye in my own hair colour!” She pulled out a water bottle and smiled at him. “Now come on, I wanna dye your hair!” 

Dyeing hair inside of a bus with only one water bottle and two twelve year olds proved to be very hard. The hair looked fine, it just needed to dry, all Draco’s hair gel had though been washed away so now it was almost as fluffy as Mabel’s. The shirt and the seat were the worst though. His shirt was wet and stained brown and so was the previous seats they had occupied, they had to move after they were done because of the damage. Mabel’s own sweater was stainless though and Draco was quietly wondering how she had managed that.  
His shirt was left on the stained seats and Mabel had let him borrow a yellow sweater with a watermelon on it, green shorts and a bandage on his knee from having been knocked to the floor when Mabel had poured ice cold water onto his head. 

They were talking and Draco found that, for a muggle, she wasn’t that bad. “Should I be calling you by your name or by sister?” 

“Whatever is fine, though I don’t want to call you Draco, it sound all stuffy and fancy,” Mabel said and before Draco could rebuke that his name was fine thank you she continued, “And it is not a Pines name, mum would never name a kid Draco,” 

“So what name should I have then?” 

“Uhh, well dad wanted a son to name Mason, so I guess your name can be that,” 

“It doesn’t suit me,”

“You can have a nickname then,”

“Draco-”

“No,”  
Draco sighed and wondered what nickname he then would use before suddenly remembering Pansy’s name for him, “Dray?” he asked and Mabel brightened. 

“That’ll work, you can be Dray-Drop!” His sister agreed and Draco smiled to himself. 

'This summer might be quite fun after all' he though, playing with the sleeve of the soft sweater he wore.


	2. Magical Creatures Vol 3

Draco gave a longing glance at the bus driving away from him and the muggle, leaving them together with the girls uncle, Stanford Pines. The old man had not been that surprised that he had a nephew, instead he had welcomed both of them with a warm smile. 

“Mabel! and uhh,” the man grumbled for a bit before asking “Mason?” 

Draco was mildly surprised that the name he had been given was actually guessed, “Yes, but you may call me Dray, umm uncle?” The word ‘uncle’ came out as much as a question like the man's attempt at the boys name had previously. 

Draco gasped in pain when Mabel elbowed him in the rib and whisper shouted, “Stop talking so fancy,” to him. He put a hand on his side and bit his lip, nodding at what she said. She hit hard. 

Their uncle chuckled at his obvious pain and Draco glared at him. The glare stayed in place during the car ride ( ‘A car! A moving piece of junk! Draco felt he would die riding in that thing’ ) all the way to the shack they would be living in. It looked run down and dirty, the little heir could already imagine the nightmare it would be living in that pile of wood. It reminded him of the Weasley's home, just a tad bit more normal. Silently he acknowledged that it looked a little cozy. 

“The chamber of Slytherin was probably more liveable than this,” he muttered annoyingly. Why did he think this had been a good idea again? Oh right, Helen. Walking up to the door and inside the house they arrived in what looked like a shop. Stan talked about the shop and the ‘mystery shack’, as he called it, and introduced a fat guy named Soos to them. 

“The only mystery here is that guys sanity,” Draco whispered to Mabel as their uncle showed them the attractions of the mystery shack. She laughed loudly for a second before whispering back, “What does sanity mean?” and Draco could not for the love of all that is pureblood and holy to Salzalar refrain from face palming at that. And like the universe was trying to add salt to his wound, Stan brought them to a girl at the front counter.

“This here is Wendy, she’s normally working here at the cashier all day,” The girl in question greeted them with a ‘sup’ before going back to reading some magazine she had, her red hair falling in front of her face. Her RED hair, like ginger hair. And she had freckles! This brought up so many memories Draco thought he would never have to experience in America. 

Before Mabel could say anything he pleaded, almost tearfully, “Please tell me you don’t have a very large annoying family of gingers,” making the teenager look at him weirdly. 

“I do actually, three younger brothers and a dad,” she said, almost carefully after seeing the expression of absolute horror on the boys face. 

“Augh, Merlin spare me!” Draco exclaimed before sprinting out of the room as fast as he could, screaming, “They’re everywhere!” Wendy raised an eyebrow at that, looking at Mabel for the answer to what had just happened. 

“He gets like that sometimes, don’t mind him,” Mabel explained awkwardly, patting Wendy’s arm. “Don’t take it personally,” 

Draco found himself taking back his thoughts that the summer would be fun while frantically trying to find a place to hide from freckled gingers for the rest of his life.

  
  
  


Mabel and Draco were standing in their shared room, they were to be living in the-“In the attic!” the former blond exclaimed. 

The girl shrugged and put her suitcase next to her bed, “It’s not so bad,” Her hand rested on the bedside table and she pulled it back, “Oooo, splinters!” she said when wood stuck to her. Draco winched and then groaned when he saw his own bed. 

  
“There is a goat on my bed, Mabel,” He sneered, catching the girls attention. "Are we really expected to sleep here? I'd rather sleep in a room with a dementor," Mabel stared at him when he crossed his arms and glared at the room.

When no answer came Draco mustered up all the bravery he never had and moved closer to his conquered bed, coming to stand next to the animal. The goat looked at him and he gave a small smile, he always had liked small animals. “Okay, maybe it isn’t that ba-” The goat started to chew on his borrowed sweater, “For FUCK sakes!” Draco, while trying to get the goat to let go, vowed to himself that he would never jinx himself like that ever again. Two times a day is enough. 

Mabel moved over and helped him get the goat off, once again Mabel’s sweater seemed to be magical as it had not been damaged one bit. Later on Draco would deny that he gawked at that. 

Both the kids had set up some of their things on their side of the room. Mabel had unloaded all her stuffed animals, blankets, glitter and art tools while also taping posters of boy bands and tween-aimed series on the walls. Draco had taken some of his books out and placed them in a dusty bookshelf he found in the rooms corner. A sudden “What?!” made him turn around from where he had been looking over the books placements to a pale Mabel standing in the middle of the room. 

“Yes?” Draco asked, not quite certain why she was wearing a shocked expression. ( Though he didn’t even know if anything she ever did even had a reason )

Mabel seemed to take some time to gather herself again before speaking, “Is that all you have with you? Some books!” she asked. 

Draco nodded, “Yes, it is. I mean, I have some clothes too,” he said and Mabel put a hand up to stop him.

“I meant toys! Fun things, like games and dolls! You know the important stuff!” 

“I have my books I can read,” 

“And when there are no more books to read, what’ll you do then,” 

To that Draco had no answer, he didn’t know what he would do then. He simply shrugged and made a sound close to ‘I don’t know,’. His new sister went over to her own bed and went through her things quickly. She pulled out a pastel yellow blanket together with a stuffed Panther. She stalked up to the confused boy and draped the blanket around him and put the animal in his arms. 

“There, now you don’t only have books!” she proudly said and Draco rolled his eyes, dumping the things he was given on his bed. The goat curled up in it and closed his eyes, clearly happy for the gifts. 

“Great, just what I wanted, a blanket. yay,” Draco said sarcastically, sitting down next to the animal on the bed. “What would I have done without it, pray that I would have survived even one day,” He continued and Mabel snorted, moving to sit on the other side of the goat. 

They sat in silence and Draco looked around the room a little. It was quite big and dirty, mold growing on the wood and splinter danger on every wooden surface. It would take one spell to fix the wood, make it smooth and nice again, but the spell wasn’t the most simple. He would need to use his wand and if he did that he would be traceable, with training he would probably be able to do it wandless. 

Not a lot of people practice wandless magic anymore, it’s seen as unnecessary since you waste energy on doing what a wand could do for you. Channeling magical power and manipulating it, that is what wandless magic is. The last place that practiced it was China, their meditation techniques were graceful and worthless.With a wand, or in the beginning a staff, you could skip two steps in doing magic, gaining the upper hand. 

And even if Draco could do wandless magic it is harder to do so in places where there are lot of magical creatures. People weren’t meant to use magic so the magic in nature automatically go to creatures and plants first. Draco had never felt so powerful like he felt when he was on the bus, but for some weird reason he felt like even with a wand he wouldn’t be able to levitate a thing here. The moment he entered Gravity Falls it felt like he was in a room with ten elder dragons using magic, leaving only crumbs left for him. He had never felt like this. Weak and ecstatic. 

Oh yes he was ecstatic! Training magic in places with magical creatures makes one stronger. You use less magic automatically to do the same things you would do at other places, with enough training that is. If he trained here and then went back to England, the extra magic he could save would, instead of being used to craft the spell, fuel the spell. That is one of the reasons muggleborns were seen as weaker, they spent less time in the magical world which meant that on average they used more magic per spell. The little heir was so proud when he figured out that “know it all” Granger didn’t, in fact, know that. She just assumed that purebloods didn’t have reasons for thinking her kind to be weaker.

Most great wizards have as much magic as all the other wizards, they just found perfect training grounds. Some of them, like Merlin and Voldemort, keeps the place hidden, while others, like Albus, tell of it. 

Draco had been to Dumbledore’s place before, it was an old mountain top that was swarmed with dragons every summer and winter. Almost none trained there because it was so dangerous in the beginning. The first months or even years you wouldn’t be able to use spells that could harm dragons there. A lot of people go there though to train for one or two days and then leave. Draco did that once and he remembered the pressure in the air. 

Gravity Falls air? Compared to the mountain Gravity Falls was the dragons flying above it. The pressure wasn’t painful, it just felt like you were underwater. His body felt heavier too and it was with a gasp that he suddenly realised that this was what muggles must feel like all the time. They can’t use any magic, like him at the moment. Why muggles seemed to be more muscular makes sense to the little boy for once, it wasn’t that they do more manual labour. It was because magic enchants the body of it’s users. 

“Am I the first to figure that out?” Draco asked out loud, silently praising himself for that. His whole life had been a lie, his strength too. How does it feel carrying one kilo like this, what was the real weight of it? Would it be easier to gain muscle like this? “I definitely need to try, I have always wanted to gain some muscle at least and if I do gain something it means my theory is correct, but how has noone else noticed this before. I can’t be the first wizard in Gravity Falls,” 

“You’re what-what?” Mabel asked him, not having heard what he said. Draco jerked out of his thoughts and almost screamed when she did. He had forgotten that they were still sitting together. 

Draco looked awkwardly at the floor and got out a: “N-Nothing!” that was not fit for a Malfoy heir to utter. He was a Slytherin for Merlin’s sake, lying should be something he’s good at. 

“You sure? You’re acting weird again, like with Wendy,” She said worryingly. The goat snuggled up to her and she petted it gently. Her eyes wandered his side of the room before landing on him once more. “What was that about by the way. And this,” she said gesturing to his space, which was lacking in decorations. “what did you run away from so fast that you don’t even have anything personal with you?” 

The former blond felt nervous, his fingers going to play with his necklace while his gaze swept the floor. “I have this,” He said, holding the necklace up for her to see. And oh holy circle why was he so nervous, being under this muggle girl’s pitying eyes felt like being scolded for not thinking about himself. Dare he say this was how he often wished his mother would make him feel whenever he thought about his duties before his wishes, but she only encouraged such behaviour where she sat with her wine glass. Wine bottle if father wasn’t home. 

Mabel sighed and laid down on the bed, grabbing the goat and laying it on herself. “I don’t understand you! One minute you’re a nervous and gentle little boy who is a little snarky and scared of gingers, and the other! The other times you’re acting high and mighty and annoyed!” She put on a stern look and said in a tone that was supposed to be an imitation of him, and said: “I have my books I can read. I don’t want to sleep in the attic, it’s moldy and fit for a peasant,” 

“I never said that!”

“But you thought it,” she retorted. She sighed once more, “I have only known you for a few hours but I already feel like you're my responsibility. And when I say 'you' I mean the little shy guy, not the guy who walked into this room. I'm not oblivious, it might only have been one small moment but I still noticed that you didn't feel like yourself. You acted like a rich kid, and not the good kind, and the worst part is that I know you Aren't like that so I don't understand why you acted like it!" 

"You said it yourself, you've only known me for a few hours. Maybe the rich kid personality is actually how I am, you wouldn't know,"

She huffed, "But you don't want to be an annoying jerk who sneers, right? So then the shy personality is your real one, yeah?"

"I-I can't decide my personality!"

"But you can! Now answer my question, 'Do you want to be an annoying jerk?'" 

"Well, no - but that doesn't-"

"Then fake it til you make it, try to be the person you want to be and eventually that will actually be you. Mom always told me that," The girl's logic once more baffled Draco, "you're my brother now, I'll help you. So if you start acting like everything's beneath you again I'll stop you,"

"You don't understand, I'm mean! I insult people without thinking and I can't help it! Do you know how many I have made cry?!" Draco yelled at her, tears threatening to fall. He sniffled and hugged his knees close.

Mabel put the goat away and moved closer to him. She put an arm around his shoulder and hugged him carefully. "Did you ever feel guilty for saying anything like that directly afterwards?" 

Draco leaned into her and nodded. "It's like, I can insult someone's fashion and afterwards I kinda, go against myself. It's hard to explain-"

"Like thinking 'those shoes doesn't go with that outfit' and afterwards thinking 'no you look fine, rock that combo girl, be confident'?" Mabel asked in one breath.

"... Well, yeah. Kinda?"

"Dray-drop, do you know what those thoughts represents?" Draco remained silent and Mabel continued. "The first one is the one you have had drilled into you to think, whether it were by your parent, teacher or friends. The second one is what you actually think and believe,"

“What are you, a philosopher? -or did your mom tell you that too?” 

“Nope, a homeless man told me that after I gave him a bottle of sprinkles,” She got a far away look and said in a hushed voice: “I think he was a wizard~” 

Draco snorted and smiled. “Sounds like something Dumbledore would do,” 

“Nah, his name was something-something Brian, no dumb doors there,” She smiled at him, letting go of the hug. She clearly was happy now that she had told Draco what was on her mind. Her eyes lingered on the undecorated side of the room and they glazed over again. 

“What did you run from?”

“My aunt. My parents wanted me to spend the summer with her, but... She’s not the best company,” 

“Oh, then why-”

A loud yell from downstairs cut her off: “Kids! Come down here and help out!” 

They both sighed in unison, locked eyes and burst out laughing. Draco was the first to compose himself and he chuckled out: “At least my uncle isn’t neglecting us,”

Mabel giggled, “I think when this summer is over we will be begging for solitude,” she said and Draco nodded quickly in agreement. 

“KIDS!”

  
  
  


A few days had passed and Draco had gotten used to the life of a muggle. He helped around the shop a lot, cleaned, unloaded boxes and stayed the hell away from Wendy. He was irritated that he couldn’t escape gingers even if he travelled halfway across the world while at the same time being scared that she would turn out to have the personality of one of the Weasleys. Of what he had seen she wasn't like anyone of them, if anything she acted a lot like Blaise. 

Mabel had spent the days shifting between trying to get him to talk with Wendy to obsessing over every boy that walked into the shop, ( or near it ). 

They were currently unpacking items, or more Draco was doing so while Mabel was looking at her newest victim. The boy was reading out loud, “Do you like me? Yes, definitely, absolutely,” and Draco cringed. 

“I rigged it!” Mabel existedly whispered to him and he sighed. 

Putting away another item before stretching his aching limbs Draco suddenly stopped, “Why didn't you obsess over me when we first met?” he asked. Some days ago he would have been offended that she hadn’t obsessed over him but now he was only relieved. As minutes passed she became more and more like a sister. Something Draco had always wanted to have. 

“I don’t know actually,” she answered, turning to him. “Either you’re just not my type or-,” she gasped in surprise before chuckling. “You look like my kindergarten teacher!” she wheezed out, “How didn’t I notice before?!” 

“Why is that a turn off?” 

“She was like a second mom to me,” Mabel explained and Draco nodded. 

“That explains it- wait, SHE!?” Now he was offended, he was certainly not a female thank you very much. 

“Oh toughen up doll, she was quite manly if that makes you feel better,” Mabel said. Looking back at her victim she sighed when she saw that he had discarded her letter. “Did you not have a girl-crazy phase, Dray?”

Draco shrugged, “Not really, and that’s saying something, even Pansy had one,” He started to unpack a new box. “Here help me with this.

Mabel nodded and started to help him, “Who’s Pansy?” she asked.

“A Friend of mine, she’s very fashionable, at least when she isn’t trying to get into your pants,”

“Oh, well if she has had one maybe you just haven’t found the right girl to be crazy over yet,” Mabel said, growing a smile suddenly on her face. “Maybe your dream girl will walk through that door right now!” She said, turning him around towards the door. Just as she said that Stan, their uncle, walked in. They both groaned and they heard Wendy chuckle at them. 

“A real dream girl right there, Mason. You’ll have to be careful that some guy doesn’t steal her away!” The teen said making Mabel laugh and Draco grumble. He glared at her and Wendy sighed, sad that her try at breaking the ice between them didn’t work. Once again...

Neither were able to say anything else before Stan spoke.

“Kids, I need one of you to hammer these up in the spooky part of the forest!” he said, holding up signs of directions.

In union the fake twins yelled “Not it!” Following them Soos also said “Uh, also not it,” 

Stan looked at him, “Nobody asked you, Soos,” he said and raised an eyebrow.

“I know and I’m comfortable with that,” the technician answered and pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and started to eat it. 

“Wendy, I need you to put up these signs!”

The girl didn’t look up from her magazine but stretched her hand out towards the sign. She made grabbing motions, “I would but, I .. can’t ... reach it!” 

Stan sighed and turned to the twins again. After a short choosing Draco was forced to put the signs up. He grumbled and glared at Wendy. If she had done it like she was told to do, he wouldn’t have been made to do it instead. She gave him an awkward smile and had the audacity to look sheepish about what she did. Damn her, he wanted to stay mad at her! Why couldn’t she just ignore being apologetic instead. 

  
  
  


“Stupid gingers, with their morals and their freckles!” he whispered to himself as he walked through the forest. The goat from his room was an ever present listener to his whining, walking beside him. He stopped before a tree and put a nail into it. “Why did there have to be a ginger here?” he asked, looking at the goat. The goat met his eyes and he nodded. “Yes of course, it must be a curse! You’re so right,” Putting up the fifth sign he started to walk to another tree again. 

The signs were carried by the goat, he was quite strong for such a small animal. “But is it a family curse or a me curse? What do you think?” If his mother ( or any allies from home ) saw him now, speaking with a goat, they would think the goat an animagus or him insane. No scratch that, his mother would think it an illusion from drinking too much and his father would think it someone else who drank polyjuice potion instead of actually being him. 

He continued to grumble and mumble to the unnamed goat, putting another nail against a tree. He slammed the hammer down on it and jerked away when a metallic sound was produced. The nail and hammer dropped to the ground and Draco put a hand over his racing heart. 

“Damn forest will give me a heart attack one day!” he exclaimed and the goat nodded. Oh the goat really needed a name, didn’t he?

Draco turned towards the metal tree again and dusted a fine layer of dust off of the surface. He was surprised to find that the whole tree was actually fake, not just a part of it. It looked really real. The surface felt like that of bark underneath his fingers. “Maybe it’s a muggle thing, fake trees?” He felt along more, until- a part of the tree opened. “What?” Inside there were levers and small contraptions, Draco would be lying if he said he knew what any of the things did. Cautiously he switched a few of the levers, keeping his hands away from the spider web. At one lever the goat started to tug on his pants. 

“Again?! Let go of my pants, goat!” Draco said but the goat continued on his quest of turning the boy around. A tug, a scolding, a tug another scolding, a tug and, “What do you want!?” the boy finally exploded and turned around to give the goat a piece of his mind. Then he saw it, a hole in the ground. 

“Was that- did the lever?” he looked down at the goat and got the affirmation in form of a nod. Draco chuckled, “That’s real sneaky, huh? A slytherin move of whoever built it,” 

Goat and wizard, together they moved to the newly opened hole and peered inside. Dust, dirt and spider web greeted them in large quantities. A lone spider gave them the stinky eye when they pried the only item inside the bunkered metal crate out from it’s net. An old book that reminded Draco of the ones in the manor. A rich red colour with golden decorations on the corners. In the middle there was a six fingered hand, also in gold, with the number ‘3’ written on it. Draco snorted at the odd numbers of fingers and scoffed. “What is this, magical creatures volym 3?” he joked, flipping the book open and - oh - ... it was. Page after page covered in writing of magical creatures, their habits and weaknesses all documented. Draco recognized most names of the creatures but the facts and pictures were all wrong. Gnomes, Zombies, Vampires, Draco knew them all but he could with certainty say that whatever these pictures and notes were off, they were not the creatures Draco was used to. 

He went to put the book into his robe pockets before he realized he didn’t have any pockets, less a robe. He groaned, “I’m getting my robe first thing when I get back to the shack,” 

Closing the hole in the ground, shutting the fake tree closed and gathering the book in his hands, Draco started his way back to his current living arrangement. 

  
  


The first thing Draco did when he arrived in his room was to throw the book on the bed and start searching for a robe. He quickly found a black sturdy robe with big pockets. He put it on and looked down on himself, he looked weird. He had gotten a new sweater from mabel, this one light blue with the deathly hallows on it. She had realized that the necklace he had was important for him so she had taken the time to make a custom sweater. He also wore a pair of borrowed pastel pink shorts from Mabel and black shoes. He looked quite, muggle. The robe seemed too formal compared to it. He put the hood up to see if it looked any better but it only became worse. 

Mabel walked into the room and did a double take when she saw Draco. “What is that!” she exclaimed. 

“A robe”, Draco answered in a dull voice. 

“Yeah, I can see that and I wish I could unsee it too! That does not look good on you, why are you wearing it?” 

“I wanted pockets, big pockets”, he answered and she sighed. Mabel grabbed the robe and took it off of him. She examined it and smiled at the feel of it. 

“It’s nice fabric, maybe a little warm though,” she said to Draco and continued to look at the robe. “If you want I can make it match you-”

“Really!?-” Draco squealed and he quickly coughed to hide what he did. In a more normal voice he said “I mean, yeah sure, thanks,” and blushed lightly. 

Ha, just the thought of Narcissa and Lucius faces when he came home with his ‘most expensive and precious robe that he got from his aunt’ remade into something that looked muggle was making him excited. Revenge for making him wear it in the most sweetest of types, by wearing it wrong. They can’t argue with him but they’ll know that he won in the end. Just imagining it had Draco ready to laugh in glee. Or laugh like a badly acted villain in one of the thousand shows Mabel had been showing him. Seriously¸ what is a tween and why were the ‘movies’ aimed for them weird?

Mabel smiled and nodded, “Womp! Yes-I’ll give it back to you in the afternoon!” She ran out the door with the robe, a last “You’re gonna look fab!” was heard from her running down the stairs. 

Draco scoffed in fondness, she was obsessed with dressing him up. 

He threw himself on his bed and yelped in pain. “Ow- what the?!” The book had managed to hit him straight in the ribs, “fuuuuuuuuuck---” he groaned as he rolled away from the book. He glared at it before finally picking it up. He made himself comfortable, under the blanket and with the stuffed panther hugged close to his chest. He flipped open the book to the first page. A white paper with the words “Property of-” and nothing more. On the other side was an elegantly written “Vol 3”. Draco flipped it again and began to read.

“Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed. I’m being watched. I must hide this book before He finds it. Remember - In Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust”, Intresting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is more mature in this-  
> she needed to grow up a little faster when she didn't have Dipper to lean on. 
> 
> Going through bullying alone and such.  
> Her outlet for feeling like shit was fashion, through it she was always able to cheer herself up.


End file.
